Beach Chaos
by Little Jamie
Summary: One shot Yami and Anzu have a date going to the beach. But Kaiba and Bakura try to ruining it with their plans.


Summary: One shot. Yami and Anzu have a date going to the beach. But Kaiba and Bakura try to ruining it with their plans.

_**Japanese Terms**_

Doushita no? - What's wrong?

Kun - A suffix added to names, is casual and usually used for boys who are below you in age or social status.

Kisama - You but highly insulting, same as you bastard.

Baka - stupid, idiot or silly.

Chikusho - A curse word, it directly translates as "shit", but it's not really that bad of a word in Japanese, it's just a particularly crude term.

Nani - What

Shikashi - But

Yoshi - good/alright

Na - Hey/um

Ahou - The same as baka.

Ma - Well or now (you only say this when you're comforting someone)

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry (polite)

Arigato - Thank you

Daijoubu ka? - Are you okay?

Ino - I'm fine or I'm okay.

Intayo - the same as ino.

Disclaimer: Ok, read this, it's important. Actually this idea (summary) was from a story/doujinshi which I had read on some website. Wait, don't run and sue yet! The story/doujinshi was in Japanese so I didn't understand anything the character had said to each other (only three or four words), and even when I look at the picture I still had no idea what is it about. I'm writing this fic in my own idea (and the title, too) and I only borrowed some of the pics in that dou to translate into words to mine fic. If you ask me why? I will tell you because I luvv this dou because it was very hilarious! Anyway, I don't own some of the plot or Yugioh, so Do . Not . Sue. Thank you and please enjoy the fic.

_**Beach Chaos**_

* * *

"The sea, Yami..." said the CEO, who had the guts standing on top of the cliff, while waves washed under the cliff, viciously. The CEO, know as Seto Kaiba, was wearing a black shirt, black trunks, and his famous purple trench coat. Kaiba continued, "...the sea that own by the Roman god in Roman Mythology, Neptune. Well, you better not anger the god of the sea or else y-" 

"What the _hell _are you saying?" Kaiba was cut off by a certain tricolor hair teen, which was very pissed off by now.

"...never mind. Beside, I've never guess that a King of Game would come to the _beach_."

"It's _normal_ for me to come to the _beach. _What the hell do you think I am? A workaholic who only sitting in his office doing nobody-know-what-the-hell is he doing!" Yami yelled angrily. Kaiba was slightly pissed off by the insult, but kept quiet. Yami took a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Wa ha ha ha ha ha! What do you think? You're my rival Yami! I'm here to challenge you to another duel and after I win I will take your title and leave you alone in the sea of shame! WA ha ha ha ha!" The CEO laughed evilly. Just then, a sudden wave washed over the cliff and poured over Kaiba, making him all wet.

Yami sweet dropped.

Kaiba cursed silently at the wave.

"Um...Kaiba-kun? doushita no?" a female's voice asked. Both Kaiba and Yami turned around to face the brunette, who was wearing a yellow bathing suit, with a blue backpack hung freely on one of her shoulder. Anzu almost laughed at the now wet-from-head-to-toe CEO. Kaiba glared at her with his famous death glare but found a little difficult due to the wet brown locks covered a bit of his eyes.

"Nothing, the guy just having a funny accident." Yami replied. Anzu giggled and they both turned to look at Kaiba who was now looking at Yami, then to Anzu, then back at Yami, then back one more at Anzu with suspicion.

"Kisama, don't tell me you're coming to the beach just for this girl, do you? If that's right you can't! How can a duelist like you ignore my challenge which I had told you last night and go on a date with her? Let me tell you this! Challenge comes first, women last!" Kaiba railed.

Yami and Anzu both blushed at the date word, and Yami was begun to have the urge to kill Kaiba right here and now, but instead he just railed back, "And let me tell you this! We are not going on a date; we come here for fun which Yugi calls this is a date...wait...uh...yeah! Maybe this is a date! Wait... no... uh...whatever! But when did I accept your challenge last night?"

"In my dream."

"Oookayyy, this is getting weirder. Let's go, Anzu." the tricolor hair turned around and walked toward the beach, Anzu followed him behind, "What's wrong with him? He seems kind of weird today." the brunette whispered.

"He seems kind of weird to me everyday." He whispered back, sweet dropped. As they both headed toward the beach, leaving the CEO behind, who was still standing on the cliff with eyes and moth wide opened, looking dumbfounded.

"A boy and a girl...only two of them...going to the...beach...t-t-t-t-that's mean." Kaiba stuttered and suddenly screamed, "Uwahhhh! Those two are no good to just have a friendly relationship; there must be something more going on! How...How can this be...?"

"Hey yoooooo If it isn't the baka CEO." a sudden voice said mockingly.

"This...this voice is..."

"Helloooooooo. It's Bakura, smooch smooch smooch." The albino said and blowing kiss for every direction.

"What the! Bakura, kisama!" Kaiba yelled with surprised.

"Welllllll It looks like I'm not the only one who come here in the first place spying on them, huhhh?"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked nervously. Bakura signed then made a fake, perverted face, "So you think those two are more than just a friend. Tell me, what is in your dirty little mind, Mr. CEO?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I am Seto Kaiba and think no such a thing!"

"Then why did you come to the beach for?"

"That's my secret!"

"To spy on girls with bikini, am I correct?"

"No! I come here so I can rob Yami god cards!" Kaiba said out loud.

"You just spill your secret."

"Chikusho! Chikusho! Chikusho!" Kaiba hit his head on the nearby rock over and over again until blood spit out (A/N: not really, just a silly anime jokes.)

"Death won't solve a problem, you know." Bakura said with an I-don't-care-if-you-died voice, suddenly, he snapped his fingers and smiled evilly. He sat down behind Kaiba, put his hand on the CEO's shoulder, and asked, "Say, how about you and me working together?"

"Nani?" Kaiba said with blood dripping down from his head to his face.

"Think about it. You know how Yu- I mean Yami always getting shy when he was around that girl Anzu. You take this wonderful moment and sneak around his back and boom!...take his god cards and then bam!... run away. So, what do you think?" This time, Bakura placed his arm around Kaiba shoulder like an old friend, while waiting for an answer.

"Shi...shikashi, what if the plan fails? It's not that easy to rob something, especially something that belongs to Yami." said Kaiba.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. Then lets me do the job instead! What you only need to do is to distract Yami and the girl Anzu away from the bag. Sound good?" Bakura said proudly.

"Yeah, yo- yoshi, ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Kaiba laughed.

"He he he..." Bakura laughed silently while evil glints appeared on his eyes.

* * *

Let's go to the beach... 

Anzu and Yami were both sitting on the beach towel with a set up beach umbrella next to the brunette. Anzu took out a sunscreen and began to rub the content onto her forearm. Anzu then looked at the clear blue sky and smiled, "Wow, such nice weather. Don't you think, Yami?"

"Ya..." Hearing no replied from Yami, she turned to look at him and just saw him looking at the pass by bikini-girl. Anzu blinked, "Wha-what are you looking at?"

"Eh?" Yami asked in an innocent voice.

"Humph. Even though there is many girls with bikini walking around this beach doesn't mean you have to gawk at them. I'm a girl, too, you know." Anzu pouted, she didn't know what come over her.

"I didn't gawk at any girl Anzu. I was thinking, that's all." Yami signed with his unusual tired voice. Anzu knew something was up and decided to ask him, "Say, you've been very quite since this morning, what bothering you?"

"Na...Anzu."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what Yugi has in minded these days." Yami said and lay down on the beach towel.

"Heh?"

"Yugi...he always seem to upset about something and been keeping everything away from me."

"Everything?" Anzu was confused, hearing Yugi upset was unusual, the teen always smiled every time she saw him. So what could he be upset about?

"Yes... And when I asked him what's wrong. He didn't tell me anything...evens this date..." Yami looked at the brunette, he was sure he could see her looked a little sad for some reason, "May... maybe he doesn't want you to be mad at him for set you on a date with... me." Anzu muttered the last word and looked down at the towel sadly.

Yami quickly sat up and comforted the brunette. Man, he didn't know what he had said was about to upset her, "N-no, I think you taking the wrong idea, Anzu. What I mean was why he didn't tell me this so I can get some prepares. I'm not upset for going on a date with you. It was just that I don't like the idea of Yugi to decide everything for me, I can do it myself even if I'm just...a spirit."

"Spirit..." Anzu muttered, the word seem to echo in Anzu's mind, she turned her head around to look at the tricolor hair which were now stared back her. Yami continued, "But somehow I think I know what he was so upset about."

"You do?" Anzu surprisedly asked. Yami nodded, "He was upset- no, actually I think he was afraid of me going away someday."

"You mean..."

"Yes, and being a spirit can't always stay in this world for too long."

"But-" Anzu began to say something but only had Yami held up a hand to stop her.

"Hush, Anzu, let me finish. Someday, maybe very soon, I will have to go some place where we, the spirits, belong to. I think Yugi knows that too, and he probably doesn't want to talk about it so he tries to push the subject away from him, but I think that's kind of hard." Yami smiled sadly.

"But...but that's ridiculous. I mean you're still here, aren't you. And ...Maybe this is selfish for me to say, but you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Anzu, you have to know that I share the same body with Yugi. That's body belongs to him, and I just can't always stay in there. Remember this world can only exist one Yugi." Yami said coldly, "I respect him, Anzu, and as his other self, I want him to be a normal boy, has a normal life just like other kids who don't have to worry about some psycho going to take over the world everyday."

"Yami..." Anzu felt like she wanted to hug him, comfort him but tried not to, and before she could say anything, the sand behind her suddenly moved a little. Yami noticed this and turned his attention at the sand, but nothing strange happened. Shrugging, he turned back, but just then, the sand suddenly blasted, scared the hell out of hundred of people near that area. This time, Yami and Anzu both quickly turned back and Yami look like he was ready to kill. Before he could attack, Yami and Anzu's jaw both dropped when the person that blasts the sand was no one else other than Seto Kaiba.

The CEO, still having the hard time trying to come out of the sand, laughed evilly, "WA ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yooooshii! I, Seto Kaiba, ready to strike and please to inform that I had seen everything and heard everything! Wa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Kai- kaiba-kun, why did you coming out from inside the sand? Don't your eyes feel hurt?" Anzu kneed down, looking at Kaiba who was now successfully get out of the sand and stood proudly, some sand still left on his chocolate hair while tears were formed in his eyes. Kaiba wiped the tears away and answered Anzu's question, "Heh! This kind of pain is nothing! Instead I feeeelll stronger!"

"I compliment you for still survive inside that sand for such a long time! I am please to change your name baka into ahou." Bakura said dumbly, then appeared out of nowhere, staring at him strangely.

"Um... what are you doing here?" Anzu asked.

"Weelllll You shouldn't ask me this question because I know that you, Anzu Mazaki, trying to impress Yami by take him to the beach and make him look at you in the bathing suit." Kaiba said in a bossy voice. This began to tick Anzu off.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Anzu said a low, threateningly voice. Kaiba moved back a little bit but only had Bakura grabbed his arm to stop him. He whispered in the CEO's ear, "Remember, distraction." Kaiba nodded.

"Maaaa But too bad you're not the pretty one around here, even if you're wearing a bikini." Kaiba said mockingly, too bad for him he didn't see the dangerous, red flame surrounding around Anzu, "That does it, that's the last strike. You're no more, Kaiba!"

For people who were around that area, they could hear shout, scream, yell, and insult coming from the two brunettes. But even so, they would find a little difficult to know what they had yelling about because all the words were seem to be mixing up since the two quarreler was yelling at the same time, "How dare you- so what- ugly- special- better than- who- what- I will show you- care- I like pink- You wanna fight- stupid- I am Seto- I am Anzu Mazaki and- Kaiba- shut up- make me- die!"

Right now, around the two bickering teens was begun to form a very big crowd. People all gathered around looking at the two with interested. But there was one person who sneaked out from the crowd looking very evil, "Heh! Yeah, just fight. While myself going to rob something more precious than the damn god cards." Bakura made sure Yami was nowhere to be seen and tiptoeing to the spot they had sit.

"Let's see, I'm sure it's inside this bag." Bakura opened the backpack, and threw everything that he didn't want out of the bag. Finally, he laughed quietly when he had found what he was looking for. "Ah ha! Finally! I have it! I have it!" Bakura danced around then jump up and down with joy.

"Uh... Bakura-kun. What are you doing with my puzzle?" A voice behind him asked.

"Wah! Yu- yugi! What the! Don't you suppose to get distract by Kaiba?"

"Well, luckily, Anzu do the entire job, and give me the chance to watch you steal my puzzle."

"No, I did not steal your puzzle." Bakura protested.

"Then what is the thing you hold in your hand?" Yugi smirked and pointed to the puzzle.

"Wah!" Bakura quickly hid the puzzle behind his back. To his dismay, Yugi stretched his arm forward, meaning to give him the puzzle back. Bakura, as stubborn as he used to be, shook his head and said, "Let me tell you this, Yugi. I will not give you back puzzy. I already have ringy and eye-ey and after I have the puzzy, it'll be easier to take tauky, scaly, rody and ankhy."

Yugi blinked. He wondered where the heck Bakura has thought such a names. But a nickname for each items!

That sounds weird.

Especially Eye-ey.

That sounds gay...

...Yugi shook his head away from these thoughts, he didn't want to know where the names had came from, and right now he had to think of something to take the puzzle back. Just then, a bulb appeared above his head saying 'eureka'. Yugi smiled and got closer to the albino which only made him stepped back.

"Hey, Bakura-kun, I want to tell this puzzle-"

"It's puzzy!" Bakura interrupted.

"Uhhh..."

Bakura motioned Yugi not to say anything with his hand and started to sing and dance around, "You know, my puzzy! My puzzy! Oh, how I love my puzzyyyyyyyy!"

"0.0!" Yugi's eyes were as big as a saucer and his mouth was so wide that even a pot could fit in. He never believed it when Ryou had told him that his yami was a psycho, but after what happened today, reminded him to believe everything Ryou said. Bakura, seeing Yugi stared at him in horror, he stopped dancing and singing immediately, his face flushing, "Anywayyyyy what do you want to say?" Bakura coughed.

"I want to say that the puzzle- I mean puzzy you have in hand is fake." Yugi said, still shocked from the little action.

"What!" Bakura roared, "So where is the-"

"Unfortunately, the real one was already buried in the sand. Hmmm, I wonder where?" Yugi touched his chin in a detective way with eyes closed, pretended to be thinking.

Bakura took out a shovel from nowhere and start digging the sand fiercely, "Ha! No sweat! I will dig it up no matter where you had buried, and with the help of my ringy, I will track puzzy down! Wa ha ha ha! My puzzy! My puzzy! Oh, how I love my puzzyyyyyy!"

"One down, one to go. Anzuuuu." Yugi called, ignored Bakura's singing, Yugi went back to the crowd where the two brunettes still yelling and throwing insults at each other. When Yugi went inside, he sweetdropped at the sight, in the center of the big crowd was a smiling Anzu, looking satisfied and a crying to yelling to wailing to sobbing Kaiba.

"What? You're too speechless to talk?" Anzu smirked.

"How- how could you say this to me? I- I curse at your grandma!" Kaiba shouted then took his sleeve to wipe away the tears from falling down.

"Baka, I curse at your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Anzu retorded.

"...0.oU" and douple sweet dropped for Yugi.

When Kaiba saw Yugi standing next to the crowd, he quickly ran to Yugi and shook his shoulder real hard, "Yugi, did you hear that? This evil woman threatened Rory!"

Yugi, getting dizzy by the shaking, was managed to let out a few words, "Um... Who's that?"

"It's my first Blue Eyes."

" U0.0))" and triple sweet dropped for Yugi.

"Yugi! I beseech you! Do not let that woman poison your mind! You're better dump her!" Kaiba cried, then stopped shaking Yugi and pointed to Anzu standing behind him with her arm crossed, looking very proud.

"Anzu, I think giving Kaiba-kun's dragon a curse is not a good idea." Yugi turned to face the smirking Anzu.

"Who tell him to call me fat? I've exercise everyday, for God's sake!"

"But you're fat!" Kaiba protested.

Veins were popped on Anzu's head and around her was surrounded by more reddish flame, "That's strike ten; I curse at your second and third Blue Eyes!"

"No! Not Mary and Harry!" Kaiba cried onto Yugi's shoulder. Seeing Kaiba weeping like this, Anzu felt soooo happy inside and laughing out loud like Bakura, more sweet dropped for Yugi.

"Whew, I feel much better now." Anzu stopped laughing and stared evilly at Kaiba, well, that's only made him cried even more. Yugi signed at the two behaviors, glancing at his shoulder where Kaiba had lean to cry on was all wet with tears now. Yugi put a hand on Kaiba's shoulder and restrained Kaiba from crying. Then he placed his hand on Kaiba's head, soothing, "Ma... ma, She's only kidding, you don't have to cry."

"A-are you _hic_ sure _sniff_?"

"Yes, and here, this is for you." Yugi took a Pocky out of his pocket then gave it to the sniffing CEO, "So be good now, don't cry and enjoy Pocky." the tri colored waved his hand then quickly grabbed Anzu's arm, despite his height, out of the crowd and ran very fast to another side of the beach.

Finally, they had chosen the place where no one would go to bother them. The two teens were sitting on the water edge, having the water soaked their bare feet. Yugi sat like Indian style while Anzu cup her chin on her arms looking embarrassed, "Anzu, you've give quite a show at there," Yugi said.

"Gomen nasai." Anzu apologized.

"Nah, you don't have to, I think I have to thanks you for distracting Kaiba-kun so I can lie to Bakura-kun that my puzzle was fake. He's probably digging up the whole beach right now. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Yugi laughed as he took out the puzzle hiding inside his backpack.

"Ha ha ha..." the brunette laughed nervously since she had never known Yugi could laugh like this.

Yugi realized this too and stopped laughing immediately, scratching his head, "Anyyyway Ahem. You know, Anzu, I've heard everything what Yami had told you about how upset I am." Anzu looked at Yugi with a surprised look, "You- you do?"

"Mm-hm." he nodded.

"So does that means what Yami had told me was true, you're afraid of him going away."

"As the matter of fact, I always afraid, Anzu. After he had won all three god cards from Battle City, I felt that the day to his departure was getting closer and closer."

There was a short pause, "And without him, I would never make friends with Jou-kun and Honda-kun and you. I see him as my hero and as a brother; I don't know what to do if he left. But others would think I'm selfish if I'm not let him go. So, somehow, I think it'll be okay, because no matter where he is, I will never forget him."

"Me, too. Though we'll be sad though." Anzu looked down at her feet.

"Yeah," there was a silent moment, Yugi asked, "Oh, can you do me a favor, Anzu? Please comfort Yami for me. I think it's my fault that Yami is worried." Yugi tried his best begging Anzu with an extra puppy dog's eyes.

"Okay." she wondered where Yugi had learn that from. A second later, Yami appeared and both of them stared at each other, also with the same silent moment, no one said a word until Anzu finally gave up and broke the silent, "Well, what do you think?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you'd heard everything while we were talking." Anzu said in a matter-of-fact toned.

"Well, I think...um..." Yami was lost for words, after a few more silent, Yami spoke, "Do you think it selfish for me if I'm leaving him behind and go to the next world?"

Anzu blinked, she was a little surprised when he asking this kind of a question, she closed her eyes as she answered, "That's depend on where you want to stay, Yami. For me, I'd love to have you stay here, and I know Yugi and the others will have the same though. But if you think you want to go, I understand that."

The brunette paused and continued, "Everybody have a place they need to go. If you think going to the next world is good for you, then I'm not going to hold you back, nor did Yugi." Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled at the teen sat next to her, "But just as Yugi said, no matter where you are, I will never forget you."

"Anzu..." the tri colored hair murmured and smiled softly, and then he took one of his hand and hold her own.

"Wha!" the brunette was blushing and startling by his sudden action.

"Arigato." Yami said. The word seemed to echo over and over again inside Anzu head, and his hand felt so warm, couldn't restrain herself any longer, Anzu giggled nonstop.

"Doushita no? Daijoubu ka?" Yami asked and sweet dropped. Man, the brunette sure is weird today.

"Yes... Yes... ino...ino...intayo, Yami." Anzu giggled then snickered then burst out laughing, and laughing real hard. For other people, they would think she's crazy and jolt up and ran away, but for Yami, seeing Anzu like this somehow made him wanted to laugh after her.

...And a few seconds later, laughed were coming from both happy teens.

* * *

Let's go back to the beach... 

It was noon.

Yup, it was….

But the odd was that there is not even one single person on that beach. There's no people swimming, no splashing water at each other, no sunbathing and not even a patio, which was not very far away from the beach, had people sitting on the stools chatting and drinking. But there was two people remained on the beach, a certain furious albino and a hyper CEO. And if you looked closer to the beach, you could see holes everywhere.

Kaiba, after finish eating his Pocky, was reading the 'nutrition facts' behind the box and looking at each details very carefully, "Ok, let's see. Pocky has total 10g fat, 5mg cholesterol, 90mg sodium, total 27g carbohydrate, 3g protein, 1g dietary fiber, and 11g sugars. Damn! They should put 20 more gram sugars in this Pocky!"

Yup, the CEO was in sugar high...

Bakura, who still digging holes after holes was still unable to find his so-called puzzy, sweats were dripping down his face, his long white hair was now tight in a high ponytail, his hand gripping the shovel, panting and screaming, "Where the heck is my puzzy! Little puzzy! Little puzzy! Where are you? MY LITTLE PUZZYYYY!"

...What a day to start a day...

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: PLEASE R&R! Oh, and if you want to read the doujinshi, go to the top of my profile and you'll see the website. 


End file.
